Many carts, hand trucks and other small wheeled vehicles of that general class have been constructed for various uses. Some are simple in construction and solve a need in their respective fields. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 294,211 and 45,090 disclose hand trucks adapted for lifting and transporting stoves, barrels and like articles in stores, households and elsewhere. U.S. Pat. No. 344,661 discloses a warehouse-truck providing an inclined carrying surface for warehouse use. U.S. Pat. No. 808,739 discloses a street sweeper's cart providing suitable means for the reception and the support of receptacles for sweepings, trash, paper and the like. Furthermore, the '739 cart can be tilted upward to allow for transportation from place to place U.S. Pat. Nos. 909,297 and 2,518,032 disclose combination carts, especially general utility carts with various uses.
In the garden or lawn care industry, there is a need for a durable lawn or garden cart that is simple in construction for facilitating convenience in storage and is easy to use for the purposes of gardening and lawn care.